


Somebody to Die For

by Shizukana2203



Series: Star Trek Songfics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bamf!Spock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets captured and the other six main crew have to save him.</p>
<p>Song: Somebody to Die For - Hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Die For

"And for your crimes, you shall be executed!" The alien leader roared, whipping up the crowd into a blaze of fury. The guards forced their prisoner down into a kneeling position and the executioner stepped up to the stage. Unbeknownst to them all, however, a small group of six hid in the shadows, waiting to strike. One gestured to another to give them something, which was placed in the first's waiting palm. They twirled the object around a little, changing its shape, then gripped it and prepared to run. They waited for a heartbeat...

...then sprinted across the arena, startling everyone including the executioner and guards, whose throats had been slit before they even knew what was happening. Then, the other five ran out to join their comrade, one crouching beside the ex-prisoner whilst the other four joined the first and formed a circle around the pair. The five pulled out small gun shaped objects from holsters on their hips. They held these ready to fire while the one in the middle pulled out a small device and spoke into it. 

The alien leader, now more pissed off than ever, screams blue murder at the newcomers. The first one, a tall, pointy-eared man, only responds by shooting the leader in the face. At that, the aliens go wild, scrambling over themselves to kill the intruders and the ex-prisoner. Like a well-oiled machine, the five protecting aim and shoot evenly, not letting any alien get close to the pair they were protecting. 

The hordes of aliens swarmed closer and closer, some of the front ones using dead bodies like meat shields. They had the numerical advantage and eventually they got to the circle. To the defenders' credit, they fought hand to hand expertly; holding the aliens off for another few minutes. Eventually, however, they were overrun and captured. The second in command had taken control by then, and ordered the tall man to be brought forward. He did not fight, and stared evenly into the eyes of the newly appointed leader. 

"You are a fool, human! You cannot stand against the might of the Landraxian empire! Your strength is pitiful! You cannot hope to win!" The tall man narrowed his eyes slightly and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smirk. He raised a pointy eyebrow. 

"This is, of course, assuming that I am indeed human. However, that is false," and in a quick movement, he threw one of his guards into the other and slit their throats. Too quick for anyone to react, he pulled out the gun again and shot his comrades' guards dead, then put the gun to the leader's head. All amusement had faded from his eyes. Nodding to the only female in the group, he watched as she pulled out her communicator and spoke into it, the six disappearing from view as they were transported out. He flicked his eyes over the crowd, surveying them and preparing himself. Suddenly, his shifted his hands over the leader's face, closing his eyes and forcing pain into the mind of the leader. From the leader's mind, it spread through the Landraxian mind net, shooting through every mind like a virus. Sensing his chance, he relinquished his hold and ran; banking on their distracted minds to allow him free passage. 

He had almost made it, too. Just as he reached the cliff he had to dive off of, he was shot in the leg with an arrow; causing him to stagger and fall off the edge. He did his best to control his fall, but he was falling too fast to do much. He was headed straight for the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. 

Right before he hit, the rocks were replaced by metal and glass flooring. He shielded his face with his hands and arms, rolling to dissipate the impact. This caused the arrow to become further lodged in his calf, however, green blood spurting out to spill onto the transporter room floor. He stood up, limping on his left leg, and walked to the med bay. Once he got in, he saw his captain sat on one of the bio beds looking only a little worse for wear. When the captain caught sight of him, he grinned widely. The Vulcan reciprocated with his own small lip quirk. It was then they knew that it would be alright.


End file.
